Missing River
by Upside-Down Carrot
Summary: A collection of my song-fics. I only have two so far, but I'll probably do more. Feel free to request a song.
1. Missing River

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or this song. **

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS, floating freely through space. His hands were covering his face as he sobbed silently. He knew he would never see her again. His River, his wonderful River. That was the last time he saw her. After tonight, she would go to the library, and he would see her and not know who she was. She would sacrifice herself for him, and he would put her memory into CAL, and he would wonder why she knew his name. Time Lords only tell their family their names, so she had to be family. He only now knew who she was. His wife.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

He hadn't wanted her to go now, not when they had a life together. She would never see their children grow up, never see their daughter graduate, or see their son save his first planet. He realized he would have to tell Amy and Rory, and face the wrath of a mourning mother. He didn't want to hurt Amy like that. She loved River, and probably would blame the Doctor. It hit him that he would never hear her laugh, or see her smile ever again. He wouldn't feel her warm touch, or recognize her sweet scent. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would miss her voice, and her perfect bouncy locks. His heart ached, longing to see her. He pulled out the picture of her he kept in his pocket. The tears fell from his face and onto hers. He knew he couldn't live like this. He had to do something.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
_  
He heard footsteps running down the hall.  
"Dad! Mum! You're home!" yelled Jane, his thirteen year old daughter. He looked up. She saw his face was stained with tears.  
"Dad? What's wrong? Where's mum?" Jane asked. He was hesitant to answer her, but he knew he had to.  
"She had to go on a mission."  
"When will she be back?"  
"Never. She's going to die there," said the Doctor trembling. Jane stood back. She shook her head.  
"No, we'll save her!" she yelled. With all of the noise, the Doctor's eight year old son, Otto, woke up and came out.  
"Dad? What's going on? Why are you two crying?" he asked.  
"Mum, isn't coming home," said Jane.  
"What? Why not?"  
"She died," said the Doctor, "or, will die, in a little while."  
Jane hugged Otto.  
"I'm sorry you guys," said the Doctor, trying to comfort them. Otto ran to the door and opened it to see countless stars. He sat on the edge of the TARDIS, gazing out into the open. He cried. His cries disappeared into the vast soundless space. The Doctor felt his pocket burn. He pulled out his psychic paper, to find a note from River.

_ Doctor,  
If you're reading this, that means I'm about to die. Don't try to save me. There is nothing you can do. Your tenth form is unconscious right now, but he'll wake soon. There is something I need to tell you. I am pregnant with our third child, and I'm sorry that it won't be able to live. I just thought you would want to know. I want the kids to know that I love them. And I love you too. I'm so sorry I won't be there. Goodbye Doctor, I love you,  
River_

His tears disoriented the words. He had to save her now. There was no stopping him. He had to figure out something.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"  
_  
He stood near the ledge and looked out. It was the same ledge he looked out of all those years ago. There were millions of people all around him. After one year, he had finally cracked the code. He could get her back. The limp body was heavy in his arms. Her beautiful figure was lifeless. Her hair had provided enough DNA to make a new River, one that was exactly the same, even the same state of pregnancy. He only had to put her memory into the body. It felt weird to him, making a clone of River, even though he knew it would be the same River. He walked up to a counter. One of the interfaces turned to him. He froze in his tracks. It was her face. They were using her face. Even her voice. He asked where CAL was, but the robot wouldn't tell him. He didn't care, he had his own way of getting there.  
He ran to the main computer. He gently took River's sonic, the same one he left on this planet, and downloaded her onto the sonic. It was very dangerous. If he messed up, she would be gone forever. He went to her body that was lying on the floor and put the life force into it. She took a breath and opened her eyes.  
"Hello Sweetie…"  
"River…"  
And he sealed the transfer with a kiss.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this song fic! The song was "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Leave a review for me!  
**


	2. If I Could

**If I Could**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or the song I used. If I did own Doctor Who, all of my stories would be real (except for this one)

_A brand new baby was born yesterday  
Just in time  
Papa cried, baby cried  
Said "Your tears are like mine"  
I heard some words  
From a friend on the phone  
That didn't sound so good  
The doctor gave him two weeks to live  
I'd give him more if I could_

You know that I would now  
If only I could  
You know that I would now  
If only I could

The Doctor ran around the console room.  
"River! Hurry up! By the time we get there he'll be grown up already!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," said River as she came from the hall. They were on their way to visit Amy and Rory. Amy had just had her new baby. The Doctor was so nervous, he couldn't even fly the TARDIS. River had began to pilot it when the phone rang. She wrestled the Doctor for it, and then answered it. The Doctor watched as her face turned from happy to sad.  
"We'll be there in a second," she said sternly, and continued to pilot the TARDIS.

"Who was that? Where are we going?" The Doctor kept asking questions, but River would not answer them. Her eyes began to water as the cloister bells boomed and she ran out the door. The Doctor poked his head out the door to see River run into her father's arms and not let go.  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked the Doctor. They both looked at him with their tear stained faces.  
"What? What is it?"  
"My…my brother was born with a heart defect. He won't live past two weeks."

The Doctor ran into the hospital room to find a very weak Amy. She was sobbing silently. The Doctor slowly approached her.  
"Amy…"  
"No, don't."

"I…I'm sorry," said the Doctor. Amy just glared at him.  
"Sorry? Sorry!? Where were you yesterday, Doctor? Huh? I thought you would be there for me. You could of done something. You could of saved him," she said angrily. "And now, they've taken him away and I probably won't ever get to see him again."

The Doctor had tears forming in his eyes.  
"Amelia, listen to me, I will try my best to find a way to save your son. I promise."  
"A promise. How can I trust you? You promised me you would save Melody, but I don't see my little girl anywhere," said Amy. The Doctor sighed.  
"I did save her, I saved River. She is your daughter, why can't you accept that? Amy, I promise you that I will save your son's life. I promise with my life." And with that, the Doctor kissed her on her forehead and ran out the door. River came in.  
"Mum! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she ran to Amy and hugged her. She tried to comfort Amy, but it was no use.

The Doctor came into the room, carefully cradling Amy's son.

"Amy, he's beautiful. He looks just like you," said the Doctor with watery eyes. He kissed the baby on its head and handed him to Amy. "What did you name him?" asked the Doctor.  
"Oliver, his name is Oliver," said Rory. Amy stared at her son. He had bright red hair, and the Doctor could only guess he had green eyes. He was very peaceful in his sleep.

"Okay, so what's wrong with him? Can you fix him?" asked Amy. She handed Oliver to the Doctor. He got his sonic out from his pocket and quickly scanned the sleeping child. His face turned sad.  
"Amy…I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. He was born with two hearts, but he was not meant to be. The doctors are right, he won't last two weeks. One of his hearts doesn't work properly. I'm so…sorry," said the Doctor as he carefully handed Oliver back to Amy.  
"No…no! This is all your fault Doctor! None of this would of happened if I never met you!" yelled Amy. Rory tried to calm her down.  
"Amy, don't say that. You don't meant it. It's not the Doctor's fault," he said.  
"Actually, she's right. It is my fault. If she wouldn't of been on the TARDIS, her son wouldn't of been exposed to the time vortex, and he wouldn't have Time Lord DNA. It's my fault, but I am going to fix it," said the Doctor. He walked up to River and grabbed her blaster from her holster.  
"No! Doctor…no," said Amy. He looked at her.  
"I promised, Pond. I have to do this." He hugged her, and then took her baby from her. Rory had to hold her back. He went to River. "River, I'm sorry. Just know that I love you," he said. She kissed him on the lips and let him go. He stood in the middle of the room. He took the barrel and put it to his forehead, his finger quivering on the trigger. He took one last glance at the screaming Amy, and the crying River, and pulled the trigger. He did not fall, but he began to glow. He hugged the little child as tight as he could. The child wailed as the light poured into him. The light began to fade, and River ran to catch the baby before the Doctor fell. Amy ran to his side and fell onto him, much like she did at the lakeside. She wept over him. There was no denying it, the Doctor was dead, but he had saved her son. Her son had changed. His orange hair was now brown, and his eyes the bluest of blues, a deep blue that was vaguely familiar. He had kept his promise. River had to pull Amy off of the Doctor and drag her into the TARDIS. She carried the Doctor's body back to the TARDIS and sealed it into a room nobody would go in for all eternity. She returned Amy and Rory to their house to live their lives. She returned to stormcage, and the TARDIS was locked using the sonic. Nothing could get through that door. She had set the TARDIS to fly off into space, where the Doctor would remain forever.

_Down the middle drops one more  
Grain of sand  
They say that  
New life makes losing life easier to understand  
Words are kind  
They helped ease the mind  
I'll miss my old friend  
And though you gotta go  
We'll keep a piece of your soul  
One goes out  
One comes in_

You know that I would now  
If only I could  
You know that I would now  
If only I could

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The song was "If I Could" by Jack Johnson (I love Jack Johnson, this song is just perfect for something like this) This one was a sad one, something I don't do that often. I like to experiment with the emotions of the characters. Should I continue it? You tell me. (I already have a plan, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna use it)  
Sincerely the Doctor and River Song's daughter,  
Macie  
(Yeah, I do like to be called their daughter, and yes I pretend to have adventures with them in my backyard, and yes, I think I'm a Time Lord. It's actually pretty scary.)**


End file.
